A Ghost of a Chance
by Spiritotter
Summary: Seras is a phycic medium and is the only one who can save the Hellsing ogrizetion along with her best freind a world war II Ghost named Pip As she does though she finds her self falling head over heels for the vampire Alucard
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost of a Chance

**This is my first story I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

Chapter one

A young Police woman tired after a long days work walked up to her house when the door flung open as she reached for her keys no one was there. Now for most people that would scare the crap out of them but not her, this was normal. She walked in and shouted "Pip you prankster ghost you know you can't scare me" suddenly a misty form of a man with dirty blond braided hair, an eye patch dressed in a brown over coat with fingerless gloves appeared "oh I just thought because you were tired it might frighten you a little, Seras" He said in a French accent with a smile on his face. Seras glared at him with her big blue eyes as she shut the door

"you can't scare a physic medium period." She yelled. Seeing ghosts was nothing new she could do this ever since she could remember and she had come to terms with it after her parents were murdered. she saw how useful it could be. She had helped put countless murders behind bars ever since without ever letting anyone know what she can do. She sat down on the couch hoping to catch a few winks before her next shift when Pip suddenly look worried and glanced toward the south part of London. Seras knew Pip had sensed something bad, all ghosts can sense disturbances in the rift between life and death.

"What happened" Seras asked with a concerned look.

"I don't know" he said "want me to check it out" she nodded and yawned then drift off to sleep. Pip let the girl sleep and headed for the source of the disturbance. He found himself at a mansion with guards standing in front. "Wow" the ghost murmured "this is some place." He walk strait by the guards who of coarse couldn't see him. He went inside and decided to head for the nearest source of life he could sense he walk straight though the door and say a woman with long blond hair and light blue eyes wearing what looked like a man suit. She had the iciest stare he had ever seen she looked a little busy next her to he was a elderly looking man with black hair in a pony tail in a butlers outfit he was pouring her some tea when a dark portal appeared behind her. Pip gasped he saw a younger looking man with jet black hair wearing a red hat with a matching coat and red sun glasses step out from the portal. Thinking this was the disturbance he sensed Pip open his mouth to say something to the man when the woman sitting at the desk said

"nice of you to join us, Servant". Pip looked on in disbelief they could see the man but not him.

"So this guys not a ghost then what is he" Pip wondered, but his attentions were soon drawn to something else a weird look man appeared out of no where right in front of the desk and everyone but him was oblivious to it. This man had purple markings all over his body, a funny shaped head and one of his eyes were unnaturally large he grinned with razor sharp teeth.

"a demon" Pip shouted the monster turned around in shock that someone could see him but realizing the man was a ghost he chuckled and turn his attentions back to the three people discussing some kind of mission the demon looked as though he was about to hurt one of them "Oh no you don't" Pip cried out tackling the demon with all his might they both crashed to the floor creating one heck of a thud. The woman stood up from the desk "what was that" the elderly man shrugged

"I'm not sure sir"

"well find out what it is" the woman screamed. The older man bowed and head off to see if he could find the source of the noise. Pip was still focused on the demon before him "Who are you tell me you name" Pip screamed. The demon just laughed not take him as a threat and saw no harm in tell this pathic excuse for a ghost his name

"My name is Incognito." He said as he disappeared from sight. He looked back at the woman know as sir Integra wondering how on earth did she mange to tick of a force of hell. Sir Integra point to a point on the map that was very familiar to Pip and he started to listen out of curiosity.

"The vampire seems to seek out victims in this particular area and attacks the houses in a certain order we suspect he will strike her next" pointing to a specific house. Pip stared in horror

"That Seras' house oh no" he rushed to get home to warn her to get out of the house he chuckled slightly he didn't believe in vampires but he didn't believe in ghost when he was alive ether "better safe than sorry" he stated plainly meanwhile Seras was having a wonderful dream when Pip suddenly barged in and started making a fuss. She moaned and woke up and Pip flew out of her head and stood in front of her. "Is it really that bad of a ghost for you to do that?" Pip crossed his arms

"it's a demon not a ghost but that's not why I woke you up" She sat up and leaned forward to listen to what he had to say. He told her every thing he saw and then got to the point

"the next house that they think this thing is going to attack is your house." She scoffed at him

"your cra-" but was cut of by the sound of glass breaking. She grabbed her service pistol and made her way to the source of the sound there she say a man with brown hair wearing all black attire standing in the hall. "Get down on the ground" she screamed pointing her pistol at the man

"A police woman eh" he said with a laugh as he ran behind her and grabbed her.

"Huh" She stated in pure disbelief "my my you would make a lovely mate it would be a shame just to kill you" The man stated with a grin on his face.

"So just relax and I'll give you more pleasure than any man could." Pip hearing this summed up all his energy after all ghosts could fight with physical people it just took a lot out of them. The man leaned in to take a bite when he felt something whack him on the back of the head and brake in to pieces. He looked around. A vase had been thrown at him but who though it suddenly something else just flew of the self and hit him smack dab in the face forcing him to let go of the girl. Seras ran toward the door and opened it not looking where she was going she ran strait in to the most handsome man she had ever seen. He looked like one of the men Pip described the one with a red coat and match hat with messy black hair and red sun glasses. Hearing the ruckus going on inside the man pushed her to the side and ran inside he was amazed to see objects flying around everywhere for moment he stood in astonishment but then saw his target. He raised his gun and fired the bullet hitting the intruder in the heart. Seras came running back inside

"Pip where are you, Pip" look around desperately forgetting the man was there. She saw Pip sitting on the couch exhausted after all that was a big thing for a ghost to do. "Oh Pip you look terrible here take some of my energy" she exclaimed. Pip weakly motioned toward the man Seras turned around and squeaked in embarrassment the man grinned psychotically at her

"While I don't know what going on I can see you might need to be under observation" Seras blushed trying thinking of a way she could get the man to forget what he had seen.

"I'm afraid you have to come with me my master is concerned that the experience has messed with your sanity" he grabs her and pulls her in to a inky black portal Seras screams out for Pip but he's to weak to do anything. Pip grumbles at his weakness but then relaxes and starts absorbing the energy around him after all he knows exactly where their going.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ghost of a chance**

**Chapter Two**

Seras found herself in a room with no windows and gray bare walls. "Where am I" she shouted at the man holding her by the arms "and who the hell are you" the man let go of her and let out a deep chuckle "I'll answer your question in order, you're at the Hellsing mansion, and my name is Alucard" Just then a big heavy door open and in walk two other people that Pip had described to her. The old man spoke with a kind look on his face "Alucard I hope you're making our guest feel at home we don't want to scare her" Seras looked at the man with a look that practically screamed "help me" when suddenly a strong woman's voice rang out "Alucard get back to your chambers now" Alucard disappeared into an Inky black portal with Cheshire grin on his face. "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing I apologize but you'll have to remain here until we know you're not in any danger and your sanity is intact" she said then she motion towards the elderly man "Walter here will tend to anything you nee." He bowed and asked "We have a fresh shipment of tea would you like some Ms." "Victoria Seras Victoria." She was about to say no and tell them there's nothing wrong with her but then she thought to herself "This is the place Pip was describing and even though I don't want to be here I wouldn't want a demon to hurt anyone" She sighed "yes some tea would be lovely thank you." Walter bowed and both he and Sir Integra left the room. Seras drop on to the bed just waiting for the enviable to happen.

Meanwhile Alucard sat in his chair enjoying his blood wine he was also thinking about the police girl he rescued there was something different about this human, Sure her scent is intoxicating and she's very beautiful but there's something about the strange energy she gave off it wasn't that of a normal human. Then he thought about when she was talking to nothing and chuckled at the thought that maybe this girl could see something he can't.

Seras was sipping on a cup of hot tea brought to her by Walter when a chill took hold of the room. She stood up she wanted to see exactly what she was dealing with. A figure began to take shape and she heard a very low demonic laugh that some one who wasn't a medium could hear. "If you're trying to scare me to create and feed off of negative energy it won't work." The mist took a more human shape if you could call it that. His head was a weird shape with one of his eyes bigger than the other one he had purple markings all over his skin he smiled at her showing her a row of sharp shark like teeth. "A Medium prefect maybe you can help me burn this accursed organization to the ground" He said with a smirk. "I don't make deals with your kind" Seras said harshly "I will not make the same mistake as my ex-friend" She thought bitterly remembering how her former best friend sold his soul to gain who know what. "Fine I don't need permission to take over your body or drain you of energy to lay waste to this place" The demon said with an evil grin as he slowly approached the helpless girl.

And that's a wrap I know I'm evil leaving you on a cliff like this but I promise more is coming


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Suggeons I took them to heart now heres a longer Chapter

A Ghost of a Chance

Chapter 3

Seras knew that she had to try to put up a barrier, but against a demon this strong she didn't think it would last but she had to try or she'd be toast. Just then a familiar voice rang out with a defined French accent "Get away from Mignonette, Incognito" Seras sighed in relief it was Pip. Pip was still pretty weak but he wasn't about to let some punk demon have his way with sweet little Seras in fact he let nobody have they're way with her but if she found out he was responsible for her rotten dating life, oh boy would he get it. Incognito let out a thundering laugh

"Fine I'll leave, I can wait after all you're going to be here a while, and the longer you're here the more chances I get to possibly use you for my plans" and with that chilling message he faded into darkness. Seras shuddered her being here was only going to make things worse

"we have to get out of here" she told Pip calmly even though Pip could tell she was scared stiff he nodded and went strait through the door and unlocked it from the other side

"They don't make locks like they used to" He said with a joking smirk as he opened the door. Meanwhile Alucard sensed that the girl he had rescued was escaping. How she managed to get out of a locked room both confused and impressed him

"This could be fun" he thought with a smirk on his face and disappeared into the floor then appeared in the main hall way just as Seras reached it.

"Going somewhere police girl" Alucard said with a Chuckle. Seras let out a little squeak which amused Alucard. Seras just decided to make a break for it dashing around Alucard almost reaching the door when he grabbed her she struggled but then Pip took control over Seras body which she aloud

"what could it hurt" she thought to herself "he's a much better fighter then me." Now in Seras' body he got one of her arms freed and whacked Alucard in the face as hard as he could knocking off his glasses. Alucard wasn't hurt but did surprise him a little but he grabbed the freed arm and tightened his grip to make sure she couldn't do that again.

"Gah!" Pip thought to himself "this isn't working" he came out of Seras to think up a new plan. Once Seras had control of her body she started breathing as if she wasn't getting enough air something mediums do automatically after a ghost gives back control of their body (Please just trust me I know this stuff). Alucard let go fearing he cause an asthma attack he hoped it wasn't serous but at the same time he hoped it was so he could have a good excuse to turn her, he smile at the thought

"if she was this intriguing as a human Image what kind of stuff she could do if she was a vampire" he thought to himself he watched her regain her breath then grabbed her again to take her back to the room when Walter step into the hall

"Goodness Ms. Victoria how on Earth did you get out"

"It looks like someone knows how to pick a lock" Alucard said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face

"Well I was on my way to tell Ms. Victoria she was transferred from her job as a police officer to a position in the Hellsing organization" Walter said with a pleasant smile on his face

" according to her colleagues she's quite the detective she could be of great use to us." Alucard smile got even wider

"I can't wait to see how she does out in the field" he remarked. Seras spoke up

"Wait I can't stay here I have to leave now I'm only going to cause Trouble!" Just then Pip thought of a way to get her out of this place absorbing Seras energy he began focusing on move a vase right next to Walter.

"How could you cause any trouble" Walter said when he notice the vase rocking back and forth "What the Alucard quit fooling aro-" just then Walter was cut of as the vase floated upwards "Alucard Put the Vase down gently and stop messing around" Screamed Sir Integra who walk into the hall.

"I'm not doing this master." Alucard said with a confused look on his face at this. Seras spoke up she couldn't take it any more "knock it off put it down gently please." Pip heard her and decided just to drop it to annoy her and seem like he meant business to those who didn't know what was going on. "Oh dear I'll go get a broom and dust pan" Walter said as he walked off. "It seems like you know what's going on well Seras lets hear it what was that." Seras sighed "Well you see I have a Ghost problem." "Well if vampires exist why not Ghosts Master" Alucard stated

"that's ridiculous Alucard you get nothing but A- blood for a week now put her back in the room we'll give her a uniform later" Integra Commanded

"As you wish my Master" Alucard said bitterly as he bowed. He grabbed Seras by the arm and took her back to the room she had escaped from shut the door and then locked it. Once Seras was alone she called out for Pip who was near by.

"Whacha need Mignonette?" he asked.

"What did you think you were doing Huh if you were solid I'd smack you." Seras screamed at him

"sorry I thought maybe I could scare them in to letting you go didn't work I guess." He sat down in a chair next to the bed

"You know we can't just sit here and wait for that demon to show up and try something." Seras open her mouth to say something when Walter opened the door. "Here you are Ms. Victoria you are required to wear this at all times on missions" Seras grabbed the uniform and said

"You got to be kidding me" she said while Pip was on the floor laughing. It was a tan uniform with knee high socks and a Minnie skirt. Walter bowed and left the room for her to get changed once he left the room Seras yelled a Pip to stop laughing and to leave the room.

"Oh but mignonette I've seen you in the shower so it's not like I haven't seen it before" Pip said with a smirk. At this point Seras was really pissed off she forgot all about him being a ghost and threw her shoe at him which went strait through him.

"Alright alright I'm leaving Ok." He said while fading into the wall. She finished Changing and walk toward the door to see if Walter was still standing there when a dark portal appeared and Alucard stepped out of it. "I see you have your new on you where it well." He stated eyeing her behind his glasses with his signature Cheshire grin on his face. Pip reentered the room when he heard Alucard's voice he wanted to make sure this guy didn't mess with Seras. He banged on the walls pretty hard make sure the man in front of him got the message Seras glared at Pip, she was not in the mood for his pranks. Alucard just laughed

"I guess your friend is trying to tell me to back off" he shook his head "anyways my master would like you to accompany me on a mission so come with me" he said as he reach out his hand. Seras found herself blushing as she took his hand and was pulled in to another portal.

And that's a wrap feel free to Give me some suggests to how the Mission should be to my PM or on what kind of situation it should be when Alucard turns Seras in to a Vampire later Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ghost of a Chance**

**Chapter 4**

Seras was running through an old hallway

"_jeez this place is creepy_" she thought to herself. Then a low moan came from behind her she turn around to see many walk corpses. She raise her gun and started shooting just as she was told to do though it still creped her out. She had jus finished off the last of the ghouls when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in at least a year.

"Seras is that you?" Seras turn around slowly to see a face she was both happy and sad to see. Luke Valentine the one friend who understood what she went though but then betrayed her by selling his soul to a demon. He had tried to convince her to do the same but she wouldn't hear any of it she pushed him out of her house and never saw him again until now.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Seras asked calmly. Luke started laughing uncontrollably he couldn't believe his luck he ran into the one person he wanted to join him while he just came there for a meal. He then smiled showing Seras his abnormally large canines. She stumbled backward in fear

"you're a vampire" she managed to stutter out.

"what did you think I sold my soul for I wanted to live forever" He said with a grin

"It really hurt me when you refused to join me in this glorious existence" He eyed her with a hungry look

"But now that you're here maybe I can take you by force" he lunged at her with incredible speed just then Alucard rose up from an inky portal on the ground blocking Luke's attack. Luke stunned and angry that someone got in his way backed up to see what he was facing.

"Sorry I'm late I had to deal with some of your friends downstairs" Alucard smiled as he remembered how he got rid of those pathetic excuses for vampires, ripping them to pieces as they screamed for mercy. Luke didn't care about the others his only focus was on Seras now he ran around Alucard with incredible speed even he couldn't stop him he grabbed Seras and made sure she was between him and Alucard.

"Don't take another step" he tried to bluff holding a gun up to her head

"I'll blow her to pieces if you do" he said trying to be as convincing as possible hoping he would back off. Alucard knew this was a lie but he didn't know what he would do if he did take another step and he was getting quite attached to the girl he called Police girl he thought of only one solution.

"Police girl I'm going to fire my gun now I know you want to live so I'm offing you a gift will you accept it" he ask very calmly.

"Yes" was simple all Seras said before she heard the gun fire and felt the bullet tear through her. The rest was a blank she woke up in the room she had first arrived in feel different some how.

"Oh Mignonette" she heard Pip say "What Happened to you."


End file.
